


Ravus/Imperials Sleeping his way to the top

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Mentions of Underage, Multi, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Ravus will do anything to protect his sister and he has something that always works.





	Ravus/Imperials Sleeping his way to the top

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone should do this for real but I’m not gonna write butt stuff cause it’s gross.  
> 30 out of 55 pages of prompts and I want to neck myself.

Ravus was told that he was prettier than his sister.

He was fourteen at the time, baby fat still on his cheeks, and lips shapely and red. He was walking to his own quarters of the castle, and his instructor’s comment had lingered with him the entire day. No one had ever looked at him that way before. Eyes half lidded, head tilted, and a sideways smile that reached the teacher’s eyes differently from the way his parents smiled at him, or crowds of people.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he was pretty?

Some adults would do that strange smile when he tried to look his best. Ravus didn't understand what they meant, but his attendant seemed more than happy to brush his hair before bed and when he awoke. If it meant the others would keep smiling and doing him favors, where was the harm?

When his sister had become the next Oracle, he wasn’t pleased. She looked breath taking in her fitted white dress and hair done up.

Sixteen but looked like a real woman.

He would have been proud, if he didn’t feel as though he and his family were being pressed underneath the heels of everyone else.

Someone told him he looked just if not more beautiful than his sister that day. A clergyman made light of the comment, though Ravus was beginning to become bothered.  After learning of lust and want, he’d pieced together that he was a particular “look but do not touch” item.

Older men and women smiled at him, some as a courtesy, others with longing.

It was at twenty one when he began rubbing shoulders with the military. All it’d taken were bruises on Luna’s knees that she refused to speak about. No one would touch his sister; they would have to go through him.

He would keep her safe.

Ravus did not smile, couldn’t fake it even if he wanted to, but he would bow his head and look up to the generals and commanders that gave him that smile. He was taller than most men, and gave his best pleading eyes with a single look.

The years passed slowly. Too slowly. Nights on his knees, back or stomach dragged on for an eternity. The longest being with First Secretary Camelia and Minister Verstael. Both of them worked him to the bone, keeping him entirely to themselves for months at a time.

But he made it to the Emperor’s good graces.

The Emperor, at least, wasn’t a challenge to please. But he’d do whatever he asked when he asked, just as long as he could keep protecting his sister.


End file.
